


Hiccups

by snowglobegays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (it is), Fluff, Harry thinks it's adorable, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Sad Louis, just a small drabble, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, louis has the hiccups, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobegays/pseuds/snowglobegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has the hiccups and its super cute but he doesn't like it when Harry laughs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Louis with hiccups is adorable is it not

"Hey Ha-hic-z, do you know where the cheese grater is?" Louis shouted. 

Harry smirked slightly. "Should I test you with that?" He walked into their kitchen, leaning against the door frame. 

Louis pouted. "You-hic-you can trust me making a quesadilla-hic! Don't be a jer-hic-jerk!" 

Harry chuckled deeply. "It's in the drawer, Lou." 

Louis frowned and turned his back to Harry, busying himself with grating the cheese and spreading it on the tortilla. 

Hiccups sounded regularly in the tense silence. Louis jumped each time the small bubble caught him. Harry watched, amused, as Louis tried to rid himself of them. 

Louis drank water, held his breath, and held his breath while drinking water. To no avail, unfortunately for Louis. Harry found it hysterical and endearing. 

"Do you need help, babe?" Harry asked gently. 

Louis shook with another hiccup and nodded miserably. "It hur-hic-ts." He whimpered before resting his head on his hands, leaning on the counter and groaning pitifully. 

Harry frowned, pulling Louis into a tight hug. "Lou, Lou, Lou, baby, it's okay!" He soothed. 

Louis nodded into Harry's chest. "I know! -hic- I just... It -hic-hurts like rea-hic-lly bad and you were laughing at me-hic- and I felt like you were making fun of me an-hic-d-" Harry cut him off by pressing their lips together. 

"Hey, Lou, I love you. Don't think I don't because I tease you for having the hiccups." Harry whispered. "It's actually quite adorable." 

Louis giggled, his sniffles fading away. "I love you too." 

They stood in silence, hugging, cheeks pressed together before Louis sprang back. "Hey!" He shouted. "My hiccups are gone! Yes!"

And Harry could only smile, for he was so fucking gone for that boy it wasn't even funny. (It's super cute instead-hic-)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing so many things rn like I've got this highschool au going and this hunger games au started and a fic where they're cats and that's about halfway done and then I'm gonna make some more hiccup related things with hiccups getting in the way and being cute and I've got an mpreg and smut coming and more animal au's and this one where louis works all the time and harry is famous and takes a liking to louis when theyre trapped together in a snowstorm and then ive got sone genderswap stuff coming and fluff and I can't do chapters fics because they always suck more than my oneshots do because I rush and with oneshots I can take two years if I want to and nobody cares because they don't know about it so no chapters fics so it'll be a while :D comments and kudos motivate me so if you like it and want more feel free to do those!!!!


End file.
